Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by deanbears
Summary: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, we all know the phrase, but how did the four founders come up with it?


''Zar! Come back here, don't do this, leave it alone!'' Helga hissed at the man silently walking in front of her.

''Don't worry, Helga. The four of us can handle it, it's not like we're not experienced.'' Godric said as he stalked past her.

Helga turned and gave Rowena a silent look. A look that said: _''I told you so.''_ The four of them had decided to spend their day off of work in the woods somewhere in Scotland. It had promised to be a quiet day, until Salazar and Godric had overheard a conversation at the local pub for wizards about a sleeping dragon a few miles away at lunch.

''Don't look at me like that, Helga. I can't help it those two are having their manly time of the month again. Having to show off how _big _a thing they can take on.'' Rowena said as she played with her wand.

''I still don't see why we had to go here, of all places. We have a day off, it was supposed to be fun.'' Helga pouted. ''And now we're off to get ourselves burned. One should never tease a dragon.''

''Relax, little badger. We won't get ourselves burned. We can handle it.'' Godric said as he helped the two women up a hill.

Helga gasped as reached the top. A huge Balgarian Dragon was sleeping at the bottom; Salazar was already standing next to it.

Rowena gasped too as she stopped next to Helga. ''It's huge!''

''Didn't you hear the locals, Ena? It's a _young _Balgarian, it's not even on it's biggest yet!'' Godric said as he looked for a way down. ''Come, ladies. Salazar is waving us over, he must be up to something.''

As the three of them walked down Salazar approached them. ''I've got a plan.'' he said excited.

Helga groaned. ''A plan involving a sleeping dragon?''

Rowena too looked a bit uncertain. ''What are you going to do, Zar?''

''I'm going to tickle it!'' he said with smile on his face.

Godric laughed out loud. Helga smacked both of the guys. ''Are you trying to get us killed?'' she said.

''I'm on this one with Helga, you guys. Not a smart idea, Zar. Not clever at _all._'' Rowena said.

Salazar didn't listen and started to sneak back up on the dragon.

''Zar, wait!'' Rowena said. ''Let us get back up first, okay?''

Salazar nodded and the women turned to get back up the hill. Helga turned her head to Rowena. ''Once we're up, we're going to find a nice spot and enjoy the show. I'd love to hear Zar and Godric scream like little girls.''

Rowena laughed. ''Yes, we will enjoy this.''

Godric turned to Salazar as Rowena and Helga reached the top. ''You are really going to do this, Salazar?'' he whispered.

''Yes, I am. Now, stay back and don't make a sound.'' he warned.

Godric nodded and stood still. Salazar started to sneak up on the dragon again.

At the top of the hill Rowena and Helga were hiding behind a pair of trees. It gave them perfect view of what was happening in the clearing, but they couldn't be seen. The perfect hiding spot.

''I wonder how the dragon will react. If it's anything like when you wake up Salazar when he doesn't want to yet, it'll be hell.'' Helga said.

Rowena nodded. ''At least we're safe up here. And if things get really bad we can always help them.'' she responded.

Salazar was close enough to touch the dragon now, and he did, He tickled him right under his wing, softly brushing his hard skin.

Unfortunately for him, the dragon was very much alike Salazar when it came to waking up involuntary.

For the girls it all went rather slow, but the guys didn't have time to notice a thing.

The dragon, despite it's weight, jumped up and started stomping around, almost squishing Salazar. When the dragon noticed what woke him up he got even madder. Now that he had a goal he opened fire on the two men running up the hill.

Both Salazar's and Godric's coats caught fire, but the two men were too busy with escaping to notice.

Despite the fact Salazar and Godric were having a hard time escaping, the two women couldn´t help but laugh at their foolishness.

After a few minutes of watching the guys running around, trying to find a way out Rowena and Helga raised their wands. A shield immediately formed between the dragon and Salazar and Godric.

Without the dragon showering them with flames they climbed back on the hill, and fell down exhausted once they were at the top. Rowena and Helga turned, wands still raised, and looked at the panting and moaning men.

''That sure was a lot of fun!'' Helga said, her eyes sparkling. Rowena smirked at the guys.

''Lots of fun, indeed.'' Godric said sarcastic as he examined the burns on his arms. ''Why do I always listen to you?'' turning his head to Salazar.

Salazar shrugged, but cringed with pain. ''Natural charm.'' He muttered.

''Are you two ready to apparate?'' Rowena asked. ''Cause there's something big coming our way.'' She said with a nod of her head.

Salazar and Godric got up, barely able to stand on their feet. ''A little help would be welcome.'' Godric said reluctantly.

''At least you learned one thing.'' Helga said as she lowered her wand and held Salazar.

''And that is?'' Salazar muttered.

''Never tickle a sleeping dragon.''


End file.
